


Those high heels.

by Muavi_Teri



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bulges and Nooks, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dream Bubbles, First Time, High Heels, M/M, PWP, Smut, Work In Progress, misuse of dreambubble mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muavi_Teri/pseuds/Muavi_Teri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius Zahhak likes wearing high heels... And someone has just found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh

He didn't quite know why, but it had almost always been that way.

Equius Zahhak loved wearing thigh-high stockings. It had been a dare from Vriska to put them on, but once he had he decided not to stop wearing them. Vriska and the other trolls who knew him all thought it was some sort of way to show her up, but really it was because even at 5 sweeps he felt fucking  _sexy_   in the silky, form fitting stockings.

It had become a part of him, and none of the trolls questioned it. They didn't know, however, that it didn't stop there. The first time he had visited Kanaya she had left him alone in her hiveblock to go deal with a wayward Lusus. While she was gone he couldn't help but try on her heels, they didn't quite fit on his feet, but he walked around her respiteblock in them anyways... and she didn't notice they were missing when she got back. Equius quickly grew out of the heels that didn't even really fit him in the first place, but they gave him a form to make new ones out of, and he did. Equius had a secret stash of high heels. He was slightly confused about it, but felt different in female troll clothing. He knew that others would disapprove, some might even think it wasn't very STRONG, but he knew it was more difficult to walk in high heels than his cleats, it made him a little more vulnerable, and that was a sexy thought too. Peer pressure, though, or at least fear of it, made him continue to wear his cleats around other trolls. During the day, though, when other trolls were tucked into their respite blocks, hiding from the blistering sun and horrifying fauna of Alternia, Equius would be working on his robots in his sexy fucking heels, wearing those silky stockings that were gripping and sliding against his muscled upper thighs with every move.

No one knew about it. He had never decided to go any further with it. More female clothes seemed a little too far, and he couldn't make them by himself unless he wanted an metal ladysuit. Once he was trapped in the outer rings, though, in a dreambubble, it was a lot more difficult to indulge his secret kink. Once he figured out he was dead, and that he was in these dreambubbles, he started taking notes. Although time wasn't exactly diurnal, and certainly not circadian, there was a pattern to follow, and there were lulls in activity. Every forty second hour there was a nineteen minute period where dreambubbles didn't interact. It was a really small window, and there wasn't a very reliable way of setting up a forty two hour timer. Equius took note, though, and eventually started indulging himself again. when those precious nineteen minutes showed up he would run off to put his heels on, and fondle his stockings. The first few times he did he always had everything thoroughly stashed again when time was up, but after it became a habit he was a little more lax, letting himself put away the heels just as time ran out, not a few minutes before.

It was just such a time when the story begins. Equius Zahhak was working on a robot when his timer went off. He quickly set it down and fetched his heels from where they were in his dream respiteblock. He wasn't feeling very enthusiastic, however, and returned to working on his robot in his heels instead of walking around. His striped thigh-highs and black heels bolstered his confidence as he crossed his legs at the workbench. The robot he was making was another StrifeBot for a very irritating troll. He didn't HAVE to work on it, since technically this was only a memory, but he liked the busywork sometimes. It was about twenty minutes later, though, that he was startled out of his robot reverie with the sound of a quiet

"Oh"

coming not very far from where he was sitting. There was someone else there, in his dreambubble, while he, Equius Zahhak, was wearing his heels. The precious nineteen minute window had passed while he wasn't paying attention, and now someone knew about his secret.


	2. In which Dirk takes advantage of the situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk knows Equius has a wildly submissive streak, Dirk also knows that Equius Zahhak likes high heels... and even though it's just wild conjecture he thinks that Equius just might sucking cock too.

Equius quickly stood up from the workbench, with the shifting dreams the workbench was disappearing anyways.  
"I... This isn't what you think it is."  
Dirk quirked an eyebrow  
"Perhaps you should move on... as quickly as the dreambubbles will allow." Equius was feeling quite uncomfortable.

Dirk was examining the young troll, and wondering just what this new discovery meant. His initial reaction was to consider if Equius was gay, having forgotten that 'gay' didn't even exist in troll culture. Dirk found trolls to be a very attractive species overall, if the intriguing gray skin wasn't enough, they also had sharp teeth, horns, and a penchant for angry sex. He also found that the strange alien genitalia wasn't much of a turn-off. Of all the trolls he had met, though, Equius was one of his favorites. Always losing his temper and then getting all stuffy about etiquette and apologizing. It made Dirk wonder how Equius would react to losing his control for an entirely different passion. Moreover, could he even get such a prude to relax enough to lose his temper a little in the sack. His mind was getting ahead of him by far, though. 

"I don't think I'll be moving on for a while" Dirk responded. which made Equius even more nervous. “Something bothering you, Eq?”

“I didn't think we had met before. My name is...” He began

"You are Equius Zahhak, you are STRONG, you build robots, you like wearing heels and you are going to sink to your knees and suck my dick" Dirk couldn't help but smirk at the shocked expression he could barely see through the glasses Equius wore.

  
Such authority made Equius wish he were holding a towel. He began to retrieve one as Dirk reached him. The human grabbed Equius' shoulder and pushed down a little  
"On. Your. Knees." he growled.

Equius dropped to his knees obeying with wide-eyed uncertainty. “This is highly inappropriate. I don't know you an-and you are a human.”

“Yes, I bet you are eating this up. Here I am, a cocky ass human walking in and ordering around not just any troll, but an Indigo blooded troll. So high up on the hemospectrum. Humans are so lewd, aren't they Equius?” Dirk smirked and reached for his belt, undoing the buckle. “But more than that, you have no idea what I am going to tell you to do, and I bet that's getting under your skin. Maybe I'm just going to ask you to suck my dick, maybe I'm going to put my hands all over you, maybe I'll grind against you until we are both covered in blue slurry, or maybe just maybe, I'll teach you about human anatomy and fuck your tight little nook with my very alien bonebulge. You have no idea, but I can tell from your trembling and sweating that if you thought it was appropriate to do so you would be begging me to find out.”

Equius was sweating a lot, and maybe trembling a little too, but he kept his mouth shut. He was starting to lose his temper, Dirk was right, who was this little human to waltz in and get so deep inside his mind. 

“I bet I know what you really want, Equius.” Dirk reached down and took a hold of the trolls unbroken horn “I bet you would love it if I saddled you up and rode you like a Musclebeast until you collapsed, wouldn't you?” he whispered while he pulled Equius' head back so he was looking up at Dirk, stupid cracked rectangles staring into stupid ironic triangles. 

Equius grimaced and growled at Dirk, getting much closer to losing his temper. What kind of cocky asshole marches in and says shit like that, even if it were true... especially if it were true. Equius didn't know how to react to this human. Dirk wasn't wrong, he did like what Dirk was doing, at least in theory, but he didn't know how far the human intended to take it, or even if their anatomy was even compatible. What if the bonebulge he had was sharp or had fangs or something. He started to pull his head away from Dirk when the human finally pulled out his cock with his other hand. Dirk languidly ran his hand over it twice while Equius struggled with his thoughts. It didn't look sharp, and it didn't have teeth, but it wasn't exactly a bonebulge. It looked pretty rigid and inflexible, was long and smooth with no ridges, and few curves. It looked a lot more like the anatomy of a hoofbeast than any Troll's he had ever seen. That made his mouth water, it made him sweat and it made him want to touch it. 

“like what you see, Equius?” Dirk was smirking, he pulled Equius forward by the horn and rubbed the troll's face in his crotch. The utter lewdness of the act made Equius shudder. He knew that there was no resisting at this point, he wanted what Dirk was serving. He also knew that Dirk was fully aware that he had Equius wrapped around his finger. 

Instead of a response Equius whimpered very quietly. 

Still smirking, Dirk rubbed the base of the horn he was still holding, mimicked the gesture by stroking up his cock, then that hand moved to Equius' chin, and pulled the troll's face forward. 

“Try not to bite.” he said as he eased Equius' jaw open and waited for Equius to take a little initiative.

The troll stayed rigid for a moment, uncertain. He had never had a bulge in his mouth before, and certainly not whatever humans called their genitalia. Not that he would admit it to anyone, even his moirail, but he had watched some recordings of other trolls doing this kind of thing. Tentatively he placed his hands on Dirk's hips and licked what was right in front of his mouth. Dirk gave a loud and encouraging moan and continued to rub the base of the unbroken horn. 

Equius shifted forward and delicately licked up the side of it before taking the head in his mouth, being careful with his teeth. It was big, but less uncomfortable than he thought it would be. He had a large jaw, which helped accommodate the wide girth, but was still difficult to maneuver. He shifted his left hand up to the base of the cock, earning a pleasured 'Hmm' from Dirk and took more into his mouth. 

“well, look at that. You look good, flushed blue with a giant dick in your mouth.” Purred Dirk and Equius discovered it was difficult to look indignant with a cock in your mouth. He choked ever so slightly, trying to tilt his head up more to glare at the arrogant human. Dirk hummed with pleasure again and pushed his hips forward a little. Equius made a little noise of surprise and tried to relax his jaw, encouraging Dirk to move, as well as he could with his eyes 

Dirk thrusted forward a little more forcefully this time and Equius couldn't help but moan. It was more uncomfortable but he had always found that commanding force sexy. He moaned again when Dirk repeated the gesture, and tightened the grip on his horn. 

“I guess you like it when I fuck your face, Hmm?” He punctuated the question with a swift thrust, earning another moan out of Equius “put your hands behind your back, Eq.”

Equius slowly dropped his hands away from Dirk, and crossed them behind his back. Not quite low enough to brush his silky stockinged legs. With that Dirk moved his free hand to tangle in the hair at the base of Equius' broken horn and pulled him forward, thrusting into the Trolls mouth. Blue saliva was running down his face and coating Dirk, reminding him that this wasn't a human mouth he was fucking. 

“if I push my cock all the way in will you vomit? Or will you be able to take it all the way, like a good cocksucker?” Dirk spoke very quietly, his voice gravelly and filled with lust. “hmmm?” he punctuated with yet another thrust, this one going much further into his mouth than before. Equius whimpered a little and worked to relax his throat. The human bulge wasn't writhing down his throat trying to choke him like a trolls would, but the unforgiving stiffness caused other problems for him. Luckily the gag reflex in trolls didn't work like humans, and he wasn't in danger of puking at all, but he did still need to breathe, and choking on human cock and his own spit wasn't Equius' first choice in ways to die. 

Dirk finally began thrusting in earnest, mostly it was shallow but occasionally he would thrust deeper, catching Equius off guard, earning little noises of surprise as the troll tried to keep his balance and adjust. 

“You are just loving this, aren't you? Some Human fucking your face like it was a nook. I bet you could lose it like this, without me even touching you, couldn't you? I bet you got all dressed up in those high heels and stockings just hoping that some lowblood like me would find you and fuck you till you begged, didn't you?” This time Dirk thrusted in, all the way in. Equius' nose was buried in the curls at the base of Dirk's cock, and his throat burned and twitched, painfully stretched. He moaned around it as best he could. Dirk was right, he probably could cum just like this, it was so lewd and so, so hot. Dirk pulled back a few centimeters and rocked back in, grinding into Equius' throat. He shifted his weight and brought his foot up, rubbing it over the crotch of Equius' shorts. 

“you know what I'm going to do to you next time I catch you in heels, Equius?” Dirk panted, thrusting faster into that wet blue mouth “I'm going to put you in a pretty fucking miniskirt with lacy panties and I'm going to tie you up. I'm going to lick your bonebulge till you beg me for more and then I'm going to fuck you.” Dirk thrusted all the way in and paused. He didn't want to blow his load just yet, because he knew Equius wasn't quite at the edge. He was sure he could get him to climax like this, if he played his hand just right. 

“at first I'm going to make you do all the work, you will beg and beg and finally I'll let you crawl onto my dick and sink it into your wet throbbing nook. Then you will rock your hips and feel so dirty, fucking yourself on my human cock. But finally I'll lose my cool, Equius. And do you know what happens then?” The troll whimpered at the idea and then whimpered again as Dirk simultaneously ground his foot down on Equius' squirming bulge and started thrusting into his mouth again. “I'm going to flip you over and start pounding into your nook so hard and so fast that you will beg me to stop just as hard as you beg me to continue. I will fuck you until you can't take it anymore and you get slimy blue alien jizz all over my perfect ripped muscles. Then I'll keep fucking you till I cum all over inside you.” Equius didn't even realize how far gone he was when he orgasmed. Pleasure wracked his body and blue slurry stained his clothes. He tensed all over, shuddered and tried to shout with Dirk's cock still deep in his throat. The vibrations sent Dirk over the edge of his own precipice. He shot down Equius' throat with a few erratic thrusts and moaned the troll's name, tightening his grip on that horn and curling his fingers around that silky black hair. He pulled out of Equius' mouth slowly, leaning over he whispered to him. 

“Then I'll kiss you, gently on those swollen lips, and make you come cuddle with me in a pile of something soft and cushy, instead of robot parts. You will be so sore you'll have trouble walking the next day, and you will still want to beg me to fuck you again, won't you, Equius Zahhak?” Dirk stepped back, releasing his grip and taking the pressure of his foot off of The trolls very sensitive bulge. The human tucked himself back into his clothes and smirked at Equius' disheveled state, his mussed hair, panting on the floor, one high heel had fallen off his foot and blue spit streaked all over his face to match the stain that had blossomed in his lap. In contrast, Dirk's lightly flushed face was the only real sign on him of what had just transpired. 

“I'll see you soon” He mumbled, as he blinked out of Equius' dreambubble. 


End file.
